Bishop Vs Cyborg
Marvel Comics Vs DC Comics! Who has the heavier firepower, the mutant or the machine?! Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Queue Injustice: Gods Among Us Main Theme, 0:00-0:33) The scene opens up inside a massive computer lab, full of monitors and machines. Bishop is at one of the computers, typing in commands. The screen flashes green with ACCESS GRANTED, and a small capsule in the middle of the room opens up and begins filling up with a purple fluid. Bishop looks at it, nods, and types in another command. (Queue Marvel Vs Capcom Mash-up: Sentinel, 0:04-0:017) This time, however, the screen flashes ACCESS BLOCKED. Sirens go off, and all the exits lock shut. As he looks around for an escape, Bishop walks over towards the vial. ???: Wouldn't do that if I were you. Bishop turns around and sees Cyborg walking towards him. With a wave of his hands, the sirens shut off, though the room remains in lockdown. Cyborg: You're not supposed to be here, and (gesturing towards the vial) you're definitely not supposed to be taking that. Bishop: Oh, don't worry. I wasn't planning on taking it. Cyborg: That is not a better answer. Cyborg charges up his arm cannon, and Bishop charges up his blaster. Announcer: THE WEAKNESSES OF HUMANITY ARE LEFT BEHIND! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Bishop Cyborg Draw (Continue Marvel Vs Capcom Mash-Up: Sentinel, 0:17-1:17) 60 The two fire blasts at each other, each meeting its match in the air. As they duck behind cover, Cyborg uses his scanner to pinpoint Bishop’s location from behind his cover, and rolls a small orb over towards him. It explodes, sending Bishop into the air, and Cyborg responds by taking a running jump and punching Bishop to the ground. Standing over his prey, Stone charges up a larger blast before firing, but Bishop reaches out his hand and absorbs it when it hits him. 50 Cyborg: What the...? Bishop fires the blast back at Cyborg, knocking him into a monitor. Changing tactics, he rips a metal pipe out of the computer and runs at Bishop, deflecting Bishop’s blasts along the way. When he’s up close, he swings at the mutant’s face, but he ducks. Stepping backwards to avoid more swings, Bishop then catches the pipe in his hand, but is met with a sonic uppercut to the face from Cyborg’s other arm. Cyborg: BOO YAH!!! 42 Ripping Bishop’s gun from his hands, he swings again and knocks him across the room. Angered, Bishop sticks his hand into a computer and begins to absorb its power, blue-screening many monitors in the room. His eyes now sparkling with blue electricity, he puts out both of his hands and fires lightning bolts at the Justice League member. Cyborg braces for the hit and gets shocked, but his scanner on his arm reads 10000% power. Smirking, he shoulder-charges Bishop with extreme speed, knocking both out of the window and falling into the factory below. 32 Recovering his blaster from Cyborg, Bishop shoots him in the air to separate them, and the two fly with increased momentum into two large pipes, which burst into flames. Foam covers Cyborg’s fire, and he emerges from the flames retracting a built-in extinguisher. Bishop’s pyre, instead, decreases in intensity until Bishop is standing in the wreck, with his eyes glowing red. He launches a massive, fire-like energy beam at Cyborg, who counters with his super cannon. 20 The beams collide in the middle of the floor, and the two walk towards each other, not letting up their force. The collision area grows more intense as the two get closer. 12 As the two reach each other, with one hand firing and the other free, the lock hands and try to physically overpower their opponent. Cyborg wins the struggle, flipping Bishop to the ground and stopping the beam struggle. 8'' As he stands over the mutant, however, Bishop reaches up and grips Cyborg's arm cannon in his hand. Cyborg screams in pain as the energy from his body is absorbed by Bishop, and as he kneels to the ground, Bishop stands with increased energy. With one eye red and one eye blue, Bishop holds Cyborg up by the neck and launches a massive beam of fire and plasma, knocking Cyborg through the factory roof and out of sight into the upper atmosphere. '''K.O!!!' As Bishop walks towards a set of stairs, the screen fades to black and reopens in the computer room. There is a body-shaped indent in the floor where Cyborg landed, and Cyborg himself, while still knocked out, has been plugged in to a computer to charge. The camera zooms out to show the vial has been taken. Outro (Queue The Attack Begins, start 2:30) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BISHOP!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here *The music used during this battle is the main theme from Injustice: Gods Among Us, a mashup between Sentinel's MvC2 and MvC3 themes composed by Frost Cat, and The Attack Begins composed by John Ottman *This is the second battle to have the winner change by a last-second decision from MP999, the first being Hawkeye Vs Hawkeye Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music